


That One Time We Sheared a Joint

by orphan_account



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I really want to put my finger inside your mouth" Darren suddenly said, it came out in a relaxed easy tone, like he wasn't saying something entirely sexual, not to mention really kinky. Chris snorted, trying not to laugh. <br/>"You mean you want to put the finger in my mouth," Chris swiftly shifted his gaze down to Darren's crotch then quickly looked back up to his eyes, daring him to deny it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time We Sheared a Joint

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to kat for beta reading this :)

Chris's neck seemed to be useless in doing its everyday function. For some reason his neck muscles are too lax, they won't contract properly to hold his head still. Chris decided to rest his wobbling head on the back of the couch; until a solution to this newfound problem is reached.

  
Getting high was fun, Chris decided. His head felt light and heavy at the same time. Plus the sensation that the place where your brain normally occupies, which strangely now feels empty, it's kind of awesome and surprisingly freeing. _I don't think I have a brain anymore!!_  He thought to himself, smiling unconsciously.

  
"Jesus, your lips are absolutely sinful." Darren announced, he didn't whisper it, he didn't think it, he fucking said it! Out loud and clear!

  
No, it was not Chris's imagination, because weed doesn't do that, right? Even companied with vodka, weed doesn't make you hear things, right? Chris is almost certain of that, so he concluded that Darren actually said that to him.

  
His head still resting on the back of the couch, eyes peacefully closed, Chris allowed the previously inhaled smoke to slowly escape his mouth, while completely ignoring his friend.

  
"They are thin… but full in the same time," Mr. inappropriate said after a minute of being disregarded "and how are they always pink?" Darren was sitting sideways, one leg tucked under him, an elbow on the back of the couch, the side of his head resting against his open palm, and his eyes completely focused on Chris's mouth as it purse around the cigarette bud.

  
Chris didn't look at Darren; he only arched his eyebrows questioning his friend's decided topic of discussion. He blow the smoke much faster this time while extending the sheared joint to his friend, more to shut him up than anything else.

  
It worked, but not for long and "is it weird that I'm a little turned on right now?" came out of Darren's mouth next.

  
"God… I knew saying yes to your 'I have weed let's hang out' was a mistake," Chris whined rubbing his eyes.

  
"C'mon Chris, humor me," Darren pouted and Chris turned he's head and finally looked at Darren.

  
"Is it?"

  
"What?" Chris watched his friend face carefully, trying to read his thoughts. He knew what Darren was asking, but it didn't make sense, he had to ask again.

  
"And watch that cigarette, okay?" he gesture toward Darren's hand "if you burn my couch, I will end you!" Chris exclaimed with a pointed look.

  
Darren smiled but didn't comment on Chris's threat. He brought the cigarette to his lips. Darren was holding the joint with his thumb and index finger, like one would hold a pen, squinting one eye as he took a deep drag, then slowly allowed it to escape though his nose while titling his head upward. For a moment the fading threads of smoke completely covered Darren's face, obstructing Chris's gaze, but then when it cleared Darren was staring at his lips.

  
Nothing was said as both men continued to stare at each other.

  
"I really want to put my finger inside your mouth" Darren suddenly said, it came out in a relaxed easy tone, like he wasn't saying something entirely sexual, not to mention really kinky. Chris snorted, trying not to laugh.

  
"You mean you want to put _the finger_ in my mouth," Chris swiftly shifted his gaze down to Darren's crotch then quickly looked back up to his eyes, daring him to deny it.

  
"No I don't mean my dick," He rolled his eye, comically "though… that would be awesome too," Darren smirked "but I really want my actual finger in your mouth, is it weird?"

  
In Chris's mind it was then that he started to mildly panic, he searched his brain for a way to turn this conversation around, to a more friends-appropriate-topic, but then he found himself saying "What would your finger do in my mouth?" when he clearly ordered his tongue to say something else.

  
"I don't know… you would suck on it?" Darren shrugged handing the joint back to Chris "maybe two fingers" he added his eyes followed Chris's hesitant hand as it took the cigarette and press it against his lips.

  
"Sounds like you want me to give you a blowjob," Chris replied wondering how it suddenly becoming hotter in the room.

  
"Is it? Really?" Darren asked just before pressing the vodka bottle to his mouth and taking a gulp of the burning liquid. "cause in my mind, they are completely two separate fantasies," he continued handing the half empty bottle to his co-star.

  
Chris exchanged the joint with the bottle, not missing Darren's last comment. "Fantasies?" he asked, in a low tone, _as in plural?_ And he couldn't stop his brain from speculating on nature of those fantasies.

  
Chris was looking at Darren, shifting his eyes left and right, trying to figure his friend out, trying to fit the idea into his mind. It was difficult. His brain was hyperactive with all this new information of sucking fingers and blowjobs. His train of thoughts was racing through his mind and it was rather tricky to get on it, and keep up. The alcohol and the weed he consumed didn't help, he felt incapacitated and dizzy and this over-thinking was starting to hurt his head.

  
"It's almost finished," Darren stated, drawing Chris back from his haze, he blinked twice forcing his eyes to work properly. It finally reached his mind that Darren was talking about the cigarette.

  
"Wanna share the last drag?" he added watching as Chris rested the half empty bottle of alcohol on the coffee table, then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

  
"Share?" Chris raised his eyebrows trying to wrap his head around the idea.

  
"Yeah…" Darren slid closer on the couch "it will us make better friends," he smiled looking intently at Chris's face.

  
Chris snorted "Your idea of what _friends_ actually do together… amuses me,"

  
"Glad I still have that effect,"

  
Chris rolled his eyes "I'm ignoring your stupid reasoning" Darren chuckled lightly "but… how would we… do that?" he asked in a relatively lower tone.

  
Darren scooted even closer, putting his arm across his friend shoulder, and then he started to caress the pale skin of Chris's neck on the further side. Chris eyed the fingers around his throat for a second before shifting his attention back to Darren when he started to say "I blow the smoke as you inhale it" mischievous eyes looking at Chris's lips.

  
"Huh, just when I thought you can't possibly corrupt me further, " Chris commented sarcastically, he felt slightly proud of himself for coming up with that, especially when it seemed that Darren had no response for it. But then he realized he had been gently tracing the fabric covering Darren's knee with his index finger, and nervousness came back full force.

  
"The thought of corrupting you is..." Darren paused for a moment, looking at Chris's now hesitant finger as it stroke along his knee, he smiled to himself then pressed close to Chris's face "is… so hot" he added in a whisper so close to his friend's ear. It sent a shiver along the body of the younger man, who really didn't want to show his uneasiness, but couldn't help swallowing, his throat was really _dry_!

Darren's hand moved gently with feather like contact, from Chris's neck to the back of his head. The tips of fingers, blunt fingers with short nails scratched lightly at the root of Chris's hair. Pushing and shifting around short locks in agonizing dullness, nails grazing against his scalp, their movement were so sensational, that it activated never endings; Chris could swear never functioned before. The taller man wanted to literally _purr_ from the surprising amount of pleasure that it caused him.

  
Chris might as well let that moan out, cause the way he looked already gave him away. Eyes closed, his head pressing against Darren hand, silently asking for more. The older man knew then that he will get what he wanted.

  
"Open your mouth," Darren hissed, tugging on his friend's hair, titling his head to face him. Chris slightly parted his lips, still with closed eyelids he continued to give his attention to the fingers massaging his scalp. Darren smirked around the cigarette bud. He filled his lungs, forcefully inhaling to the max then disregarded the joint on the makeshift ashtray, one of Chris's small tea-plates.

  
Looking at Chris's open mouth, still holding the burning smoke inside, Darren confidently inched closer and closer. Darren tilted his head to the side; insignificant minutes of contact points between their lips were felt.

  
More than anything, Chris wanted to stick his tongue out and wet his lips… then maybe shove it into his friend's mouth, but that thought was interrupted as he felt the blow of air against his lips. He quickly inhaled deeply opening his throat and allowing the smoke to flow deeper into his lungs.

  
"Don't blow it out yet," Darren whispered against the younger man lips, hitching the leg that was previously resting on the floor onto Chris's lap. The younger man blinked in confusion, tears starting to collect in his eyes as he continued to hold his breath "blow it back at me," Darren promptly explained then parted his lips waiting.

  
Chris thoughtfully followed instructions; he tried to copy what Darren did, carefully pressing intimately close to the other man's lips, barely touching, so close that what was remaining of the highly carbonized smoke won't escape. But this time, with his eyes open, he saw the apple in the whole practice. The way that Darren was opening his mouth for him, patiently sitting there, waiting to receive a breath that Chris already consumed, it was so… _erotic!_ Chris felt an arousing spark run through him at the sight.

  
Blowing the smoke through his nose, Darren opened his eyes and locked them on the set of lips still adjacent to his own.

  
"I'm gonna kiss you now," Darren mumbled in a thick whisper.

  
Chris barely had time to hum his approval, before Darren's lips were on him fully. Aided by the hand still in Chris's hair, Darren pulled and titled the younger man’s head to fit their mouths better.

  
Chris exhaled harshly through his nose at first contact, while he kissed Darren numerous times before, still this felt different. Just the way that Darren was looking at him before he closed the gap between them, told him much. Add to that the knowledge that Darren actually fantasize about him in a sexual way, well that part alone made Chris's mind spin with the possibilities that this might lead to something else.

  
Darren enclosed his mouth around Chris's lower lip and sucked it while stroking the edge of his tongue against the skin. That's what finally got Chris moving, he kissed back in the same manner going for Darren's upper lip, sweeping his own tongue against the outer skin before going for the moist inner surface.

  
Darren tilted his head to the side further, going for the periphery of Chris's lips, kissing them firmly before he teased them with his teeth. Chris followed suit while creasing the cheek of the older man, scraping his nails on Darren's barely there day growth.

  
It was when Darren started shoving his tongue repeatedly between Chris's lips, that's when the taller man started to get hard. Darren was kissing dirty, with the tongue fucking into his mouth and the fingers pulling at his hair and the thigh that was rubbing with significant pressure against his own, Chris's penis was filling quickly and it was rather difficult to suppress the moans.

  
Darren pulled off with a wet sound, he remained close, his face hovering only a few centimeters away, studying the changes on Chris's face. Darren closed his eyes and dived back in, this time he went for Chris's jaw line, kissing it wetly before ending at the angle just behind Chris's ear. Darren dipped his tongue there licking the skin and blowing against it.

  
Chris let out a strangled moan biting his lower lip hard, his hand squeezing and rubbing Darren's thigh, trying to direct it upward and press it against his hard on.

  
"I wish there was a mirror here," Darren murmured adherent to Chris's ear, his free hand tenderly messaging the taller man chest over the thin t-shirt, squeezing his firm pecks and scratching the tip if his finger against Chris's hard nipples "fuck… you should see yourself," Darren flexed his knee so his leg is parallel to Chris's, and slotted it between his friend's separated thighs. Chris panted loudly when the side of Darren's leg came in contact with his straining cock, unconsciously spreading his legs wider for the much welcomed friction.

  
"God… I knew that you would look this _hot_ …. Hard and panting like this," Darren said in hushed thick voice then proceeded to nibble on Chris's earlobe. Chris's nails dug into the fabric of Darren's jeans pressing his leg down while thrusting up against it.

  
Darren moved to Chris's neck, licking the pale skin with several firm strokes then he roughly bit at the angle between the younger man’s neck and shoulder. He rolled the skin between his incisors before applying firm suction.

  
"Darren…" Chris moaned around the name. Darren replied by sucking harder and rolling his leg from side to side against Chris's dick, dragging Chris's sweats along the movement, creating a rough yet delicious friction.

  
The hand that was embedded in Chris's hair traveled to his mouth, two fingers rubbed gently at the younger man kiss swollen lips "suck it." although it was voiced as a whisper, the commanding tone in the words was as clear as day. "Open your mouth and suck my fingers, Chris," Darren added as he nuzzled the tip of his nose along his friend's cheeks.

  
Intense waves of pleasure traveled through Chris's body at Darren's words, ending in his aching cock making it twitch in his sweats. Suddenly having Darren's fingers in his mouth is all he needed to breathe again, he parted his lips quickly and then closed them around the two fingers that were shoved in. Two knuckles in, Chris hummed as he started to suck, swirling his tongue around the two invading digits.

  
"Fuck. Fuck!" Darren cursed at the intimate display before him "fucking knew it would be amazing…" he added as he began to cup Chris's balls through his pants, "I think I can come… just watching you suck on my fingers like that."

  
Chris was still light-head from the weed, so dizzy that he had to close his eyes for the most part of it. But the rest of his senses were being vigorously attacked from all fronts. He felt blissfully trapped between fingers thrusting into his mouth and a hand that was purposely palming his dick through his sweats. Not to mention the mouth that was whispering filthy words in his ear, stimulating him in the best way possible, everything together mixed with moans and rapid excited breathing pushed him closer and closer to the edge.

  
Chris muscles tensed as he started to thrust erratically against Darren's hand, his mouth slack opened, no longer sucking as he seemed to focus all his attention on his impending orgasm.

  
Darren caught on quickly, stilling and swiftly removed his hand off of his friend's penis. Chris protested with what he later deemed to be a pathetic whine "no, Darren… please don't-" he choked breathily trying to reach for Darren's hand.

  
Darren cupped Chris's cheeks and shut him up with a frantic, urgent kiss; Chris kissed back arching his hips against nothing, seeking any kind of pressure or friction.

  
"I wanna suck you off," Darren panted against Chris's mouth after a minute of sloppy, spit swapping kisses.

  
"O-okay…y- yes… yes, please!" Chris gave his consent, almost begging in words that barely seemed coherent to his own ears. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his sweats and briefs dragging both clothing articles down to his knees, then he fisted his hands on Darren's shirt pulling him in again for a fierce kiss that was mostly tongue and grazing teeth.

  
Darren slid down Chris's body slowly planting quick kisses to his friend's lips, cheeks, neck and collar as he continued to descend to his knees. Properly sitting on the floor, in between Chris's legs, Darren yanked roughly at Chris's sweats, pulling them off of one leg and out of the way. The older man brushed his palms upward on each leg kneading Chris's claves and scratching his nails behind the knees. Darren resumed the tender ascending massage till he reached the younger man inner thighs; inches away from his drawn in balls.

  
Darren's eyes locked on the hard, leaking cock in front of him, as he rubbed the sensitive skin below his fingers. One of Chris's hands curled around the base of his cock, while the other threaded into Darren's hair, pulling impatiently, welling the older man to start.

  
Darren's hand replace Chris's around his dick, directing it toward him, the shorter man stuck his tongue out and leaned in. Chris moaned loudly just as the tip of Darren's tongue met his aching member, he couldn't stop himself from tugging roughly at Darren's hair.

  
Chris slid further down the couch his legs spreading wider apart as he brought his groin closer to Darren. Chris's neck tensed at the awkward angle, his chin pressing against his collar, Eyes cast downward, watching intently, afraid to miss a second of this glorious view.

  
"Fuck… this will end quickly…" Chris hissed shamelessly, and Darren grinned around his protruded tongue, now locking his gaze on the younger man’s wrecked face.

  
Darren swirled his tongue around the head multiple times before focusing his attention at the wet slit, he slid the tip of his tongue up and down along the small opening as he enclosed his mouth around the soft rubbery head. He sucked earnestly as he rhythmically squeezed the base with his hand.

  
Darren carefully worried his teethes against the relatively softer head while watching the younger man face for any signs of discomfort. Chris's expression read absolute pleasure, hooded eyes looking at him, breathing rapidly though his parted lips.

  
Darren pulled off, nuzzling his nose along the length of Chris's cock. "You taste like _sex_ ," wicked words spoken against Chris's skin, warm labored breaths brushing the saliva-wet surface, sending shivers of gratification throughout Chris's body, making his penis twitch in anticipation.

  
"Darren…" Chris panted his friend's name brokenly, holding tightly into his shoulder.

  
Darren slowly licked the length of Chris's penis from the base to the tip humming in what seemed to be satisfaction, then repeated it more enthusiastically a couple of time, spreading his saliva everywhere. His hand held onto Chris's balls, rolling them between his fingers as he again sank his mouth around the head.

  
Red kiss swollen lips surrounding the wet head of his cock, impossibly long eyelashes fanning sweat soaked, flushed cheeks, for Chris, Darren never looked better than right at that moment, with a cock in mouth… his own cock.

  
Chris couldn't stop his hips from slightly bucking upward, just as Darren started to slowly sink in around him, groaning louder at the feeling of being completely engulfed into the moist, tight heat.

  
Curse words soon followed, flying unconsciously out of Chris's mouth just as Darren began to bob his head, gliding up and down over the upper half of him "oh god… oh fuck!" Darren curled his fist around the remaining inches and jerked in rhythm with his mouth.

  
Darren hallowed his cheeks and sucked keenly while he continued to take Chris deeper into his mouth. Chris noticed as one of Darren's hands sneaked down, and started fiddling with the button and zipper on his jeans, his breath then hitched as he saw Darren shove his hand into his own underwear. Chris's arousal sparked intensely at the sight of his friend touching himself. The built up pressure in his stomach coiled impossibly tighter forcing the muscles of his body to tense up in response.

  
"…so good… f-fuck …you look sooo goodd…" Chris whimpered saying whatever came to his mind.

  
Chris tighten his grasp against Darren head and shoulder, holding him still as he started to lose control and thrust into the older man mouth, tense but shallow movement of his hips directed his aching dick into the delectable heat between Darren's lips.

  
Darren quickly relaxed his jaw and removed his hand, giving Chris the complete control of the situation, but without ceasing the sinful relentless suction. The fact that Chris was allowed full range into Darren's mouth to fuck into as he pleased was more than enough to push Chris off the edge.

  
"Oh fuck- oh shit- oh fucking shittt!" Chris screamed as he pulled himself away and directed the head toward his own stomach, quickly tucking his shirt up as he jerked himself rapidly, two strokes and thick ropes of white cum burst out of his flushed hot dick and fell on his belly and chest.

  
First it was his heart beating rapidly in his ears, then the white haze behind his eyelids as he closed them while trying to breathe correctly, the environment surrounding him slowly leaked into his post-orgasmic blur. Darren moans registered next on his brain, Chris opened his heavy eyelids and smirked as he watched his friend stroking himself hastily while looking at him.

  
Chris bit his lower lip and boldly held the gaze of the shorter man, observing carefully as Darren jerked himself into coming over his fist and lower abdomen.

  
Silence fell over them as Chris reached for the tissue box on the coffee table and proceeded to clean himself, throwing the box on the floor afterward so Darren could wipe his own mess.

  
Darren lifted his head up grinning happily at the younger man, "thanks," he said in hoarse voice while he pulled a couple of tissues out.   
"No… thank you," Chris replied, smiling blissfully, still enjoying his post-orgasmic high "you give decent head," he added in an amused tone.

  
"No, I give awesome head!" Darren replied while wiping the underside of his softening cock, he looked up suddenly and caught Chris staring; he smiled playfully at him "dude, you fucking fainted,"

  
"I did not faint!" Chris stated as reached down for his briefs suddenly feeling self-conscious about his nakedness "the joint made me dizzy, the room was moving," he added as he yanked at his pants, standing up.

  
"It was moving because I rocked your world!" goofy grin on, Darren replied as he stood up pulling his boxer on.

  
"Yeah, yeah whatever," Chris said smiling as he walked passed his friend heading for the stairs, he stopped at the first step and turned around when he noticed that Darren hadn't followed him "keep this up and you'll be sleeping on the couch," Darren's face immediately brightened up at Chris's words, his lips stretched in a heartily smile.

  
"Wait, let me help you up," Darren hurried toward him "y'know, cause you're _dizzy_." Chris rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. Silently he allowed Darren to hold his hand as they both climbed the stairs together.


End file.
